This invention is related to insert means for reinforcing bolt-receiving openings of plastic articles, and more particularly, to a method for making a plastic article having a wire coil insert in which the liquid plastic passes between adjacent convolutions of the wire insert to embed each coil within the plastic.
It is frequently desirable in industrial applications to fasten an article of plastic material to another object by using a nut and bolt or other metal threaded fastener. However, some plastic materials tend to creep when subjected to the pressures commonly applied by a nut and bolt fastener or a screw. As the plastic creeps, the fastener becomes loose.
The prior art discloses the use of a wire coil insert for lining an opening in a plastic article. However, a problem arises in using conventional methods for effectively anchoring the wire coil to the plastic article.